Coelusians (Fan made E.T)
Coelusians Coelusians are a race that evolved within the depths of the core of the Milky Way Galaxy, where instead of evolving in the same way most organic lifeforms did they instead took attributes from the various stars, planetoids and other space stuff around them effectively becoming living embodiments of various spatial attributes mixed within a humanoid form to survive in the deadly climate of the core of the galaxy. These attributes vary widely from Coelusian to Coelusian; For example, one could have the attributes of a humanoid star while another could have the attributes of an incredibly dense planetoid, either way they are still classified under the same racial umbrella despite the incredible difference in abilities and “organic” makeup. The Coelusians are a relatively recent addition to the ecosystem of earth, having arrived in the Sol System approximately 10 years before the great race war of 1975 for unknown reasons, thousands of them just randomly appearing on the earth with little memories besides that they came from the galactic core. This lead to many of the factions of the great war attempting to use them as mindless super soldiers, but it lead to yet another faction forming in the great war in the shape of a rebel Coelusian force lead by leader with star attributes nicknamed “The Great Star of the Coelusia” to attempt to establish a homeland for the very Coelusian people on planet Earth. At the end of the war, such a nation was established along with a decree that banned the use of Coelusians as weapons of war, much to the same vein as the Viperid race, albeit with less need for restrictions. Appearance wise, the Coelusians appear very similar to humans upon first glance, often leading a small sect of scientists to conclude that the Coelusians are a group of human beings that somehow managed to get into the center of the galactic core and evolved over time… though this is met with high skepticism from the greater scientific sphere as a whole. This is especially debated when it was found very early on that while similar in outward appearance, the species had a very different way of survival versus the standard human that very difference being the fact that Coelusians unlike most races in the galaxy do not require any amount of oxygen or blood to survive, instead they are powered by an energy source located in the brain which spreads a black and white ichor similar to blood throughout the body. This ichor is produced in the Coelusians by eating any form of matter, effectively meaning they survive off of the consumption of any form of matter organic or otherwise. However, as a result of this they need to eat some form of matter practically daily or else they face great risks to survival. This also means that their brain and heart are effectively one in the same, which means attacks to a Coelusian’s chest are less fatal than a human though can still lead to them dying all the same. An easy way to tell apart a Coelusian from a Human without causing them to bleed is their eyes, for they almost all have a distinct form of eye color from a human being’s (Ex. Eyes being mostly black with a single color as the pupil, Heterochromia, etc.). Coelusians also seem to have very long life spans, as one has not yet been documented to have died from old age… but it is unknown how long that will last. Despite the speculated long life span of a Coelusian and the very odd biological system, a Coelusian can still die from various natural causes, such as getting shot or losing too much of their innards, making them very much still mortal. Coelusian’s gain their name from one of the Latin words for Heaven “Coelus” due to their nature of being from the core of the galaxy and them randomly appearing in the Sol system.